


Pretty Boy

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Smoking, Underage Drinking, just flirty and sweet, moceit a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Patton is alone at a party, when a stranger sidles up to him. The night wasn't as much of a waste as he'd expected.
Series: One Shots Yall [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Take a bit of teenage almost-moceit

Patton lingered awkwardly in the corner at a party. He really shouldn't have come, he could be doing so many things better with his time. 

“Hey, pretty boy.” An unfamiliar voice broke through his thoughts. “Want a drink?” He held up a cup, leaning against the wall by Patton.

“I don't drink.” Patton said obstinately, stepping away. 

“Hey, don't go!” The boy tossed his cup to the ground. “I wanna talk to the cutest face here.” 

“Oh, really?” Patton raised an eyebrow. “Why would you want to talk to yourself?” 

The boy went red, and Patton grinned. Flirting was something he could do anyday, especially when the flirtee was that cute. He leaned in, inches from the boy's face.

“What's somebody as nice as you doing in the corner here?”

“Well, I was wondering what an angel was doing at a trashy party like this.” The boy lit a cigarette and waited for a response. 

“Oh, my friends dragged me along, and they're my ride.”

“I can drive you, if you want to leave?” The boy tilted his head at Patton. 

“I don't even know your name, and you expect me to drive away with you?”

“Off into the sunset.” The boy smirked. “Janus.”

“What?” Patton frowned. 

“Janus. Thats my name. Ready to ride off into the sunset?”

Patton ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright, but I took six years of karate, just so you know.”

Janus gasped. “I would never!” He said dramatically. 

Patton glanced at the boy, still basically a stranger, as they drove. His face was awash in colourful street lights, adding to the charm. 

He could be doing something better with his time, but he’d much rather be doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
